titanesdelpasadofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sauropelta
thumb|341px Sauropelta ("lagarto escudo") es un género de dinosaurio tireóforo nodosáurido representado por una única especie, que vivió a mediados del período Cretácico. Clasificacion *Filo: Chordata *Clase: Sauropsida *Superorden: Dinosauria *Orden: Ornitischia *Suborden: Thyreophora *Infraorden: Ankylosauria *Familia: Nodosauridae *Genero: S.Ostrom, 1970 Ubicacion y entorno vivió a mediados del período Cretácico, hace aproximadamente 110 y 99 millones de años, en el Albiano, en lo que hoy es Norteamérica. Anatómicament, Sauropelta es uno de los nodosáuridos mejor entendidos, con restos fosilizados recuperados en los estados de Montana, Wyoming en la Formación Cloverly y posiblemente en la Formación Montaña Cedar en Utah. Fisiologia Sauropelta fue un cuadrúpedo herbívoro pesadamente construido con un cuerpo de aproximadamente 5 metros de largo.El cráneo era triangular cuando era visto desde arriba, con el extremo posterior más ancho que el hocico angosto. Un cráneo mide 35 centímetros de lado a lado en su punto más ancho, detrás de los ojos.A diferencia de otros nodosáuridos, el techo del cráneo era plano, no abovedado. El techo del cráneo era muy grueso y cubierto en las placas planas, huesudas que están fundidas tan firmemente que no aparecen ninguna de las suturas craneales como los que se han visto en Panoplosaurus, Pawpawsaurus, Silvisaurus, y en la mayoría de lso anquilosáuridos. Esto puede ser un artefacto de la preparación o la conservación de la pieza. Como en otros dinosaurios, escudos s triangulares gruesos se proyectan del postorbital, sobre y detrás de los ojos, así como también del yugal el hueso, debajo y detrás de los ojos.Como los otros nodosáuridos, los dientes foliformes se alinearon las quijadas superiores e inferiores, siendo usadas para moler el material vegetal. Las partes frontales del cráneo son desconocidas, pero habría habido un canto óseo agudo (tomium) en el extremo de quijadas superiores e inferiores, según lo visto en otros anquilosaurianos. Este canto habría apoyado probablemente un pico de queratina. a cola de Sauropelta era caracteristicamente larga, cerca de la mitad del largo total del animal. Un esqueleto preserva cuarenta vértebras caudales, aunque algunas faltaran, sugiriendo que el número verdadero de vértebras caudales pudo haber excedido los cincuenta. Tendones osificados atiesaron la cola en todo su recorrido. Como otros anquilosáuridos, Sauropelta tenía un cuerpo ancho, con una pelvis y una caja costal muy amplios. Los miembros anteriores eran más cortos que los posteriores, que dieron lugar a un lomo arqueado, con el punto más alto sobre las caderas. Sus pies, los miembros, hombros, y pelvis estaba todos pesadamente construidos y reforzados para soportar mucho de peso. El paleontólogo estadounidense Ken Carpenter estimated the mass of S. edwardsorum at 1,500 kilograms (3,300 lb). Como otros nodosáuridos, Sauropelta estaba cubierto por una armadura dósea fuertemente incrustada en la piel, los llamados osteodermos. El descubrimiento de un ejemplar con la armadura preservada in situ por parte de Carpenter y otros científicos ha ayudado mucho en la descripción de la protección. Dos filas del paralelas de escudos abovedados desde la superficie dorsal del cuello por la espalda hasta la cola. En la superficie superior de la parte posterior y de la cola, la piel fue cubierta en los nódulos óseos pequeños, osiculos que se separaban escudos cónicos más grandes distribuidos paralelamente en filas a lo largo del ambos lados. Sobre las caderas, los osículos y las placas abovedadas más grandes estaban fjadas muy firmemente para formar una estructura llamada protector sacro. Este escudo fue encotrado en otros anquilosaurianos como Polacanthus y Antarctopelta.Las espinas dorsales, extremadamente grandes, sw alinearon los lados del cuello, aumentando de tamaño hacia los hombros, y después disminuyendo de tamaño otra vez a lo largo del lado del cuerpo hasta que desaparecían antes de las caderas. Detrás de las caderas, las placas triangulares planas alinearon la cola en ambos lados, apuntando hacia fuera y disminuyendo de tamaño hacia el extremo de la cola. Carpenter describió originalmente las espinas dorsales cervicales y las placas caudales como perteneciendo a una sola fila a cada lado, aunque más recientemente él y James Kirkland la ha reconstruido en dos filas paralelas a cada lado, uno sobre la otro. La fila superior de las espinas dorsales cervicales apunta hacia atrás y arriba, mientras que la fila más baja apunta hacia atrás y afuera. Las bases de cada par de espinas dorsales cervicales y de cada par de placas caudales estaban fundidas juntas, restringiendo mucho movilidad en el cuello y la primera parte de la cola. Alimentacion Sauropelta vivió en anchas planicies alrededor de ríos que drenaban a un mar interior de aguas bajas al norte y al este, llevado sedimentos erocionados de las montañas del oeste. Inundaciones periodicas de estos ríos cubrían las planicies enterrando los cuerpos de muchos animales, algunos de los cuales se fosilizaron. Al final de la época de Cloverly times, el somero mar se expandió cubriendo el territorio y dividiendo a norteamérica en dos para forma la Vía marítima interior.Abundantes restos fósiles de coníferas suguiere que estas planicies estuvieron cubierto por bosques.La hierba no debió haber evolucionado hasta finales del Cretácico, por lo que Sauropelta y otros herbívoros de mediados del Cretáceo debieron alimentarce de coníferas y cycas.Nodosáuridos como Sauropelta tenían estrechos hocicos, una daptación vista en animales con una alimentación selectiva, contrario a lo visto en los que se alimentan de hierba donde el morro es ancho. Galeria gau.jpg dinosaur-images-067-resize.jpg Sauropelta_edwardsorum.jpg Esqueleto de sauropelta.jpg|Esqueleto de sauropelta Categoría:Herbivoro Categoría:Anquilosaurido Categoría:Tireoforo Categoría:Nodosaurido Categoría:Norteamérica